1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metallic decorative part for a vehicle display device, and to a vehicle display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-232403, for example, discloses a decorative member for a vehicle instrument as a known metallic decorative part for a vehicle display device to be applied to a vehicle display device. The metallic decorative part includes a substrate, a primer layer, and a metal coating. The substrate is formed of a light-transmissive material and a display design is formed thereon. The primer layer and the metal coating are stacked in sequence on portions of the substrate excluding a front surface of the substrate and a front surface of the display design.
The decorative member for a vehicle instrument disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-232403 needs further improvement to exhibit more appropriate metallic texture.